


people who look after you (people who care)

by Lineal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Karasuno Family, Light Angst, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Minor Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Sickfic, Team as Family, but dw, could be platonic tho, like there is a smidge of it, no editing im so sorry, rip tanaka he just wanted to sleep, rip the tanaka familys door, rip the tanaka familys kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lineal/pseuds/Lineal
Summary: "Tanaka," Daichi says, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're sick. Go home."And well. That's that, Ryuunosuke supposes. There's no arguing with Daichi when he's like this.If only there was someone home to take care of him, though.OR Tanaka sickfic with Karasuno quite literally breaking down his door to shower him with the care and affection that he deserves
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	people who look after you (people who care)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexfulfolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexfulfolly/gifts).



> OKAY HERE IS MY GIFTFIC THAT I MAYBE PROCRASTINATED ON AND PANIC WROTE TODAY BUT-
> 
> Happy New Years Vex!!!! Keep being awesome, love you!! <33

“Tanaka, you are _not_ practicing today,” Daichi hisses, blocking the door to the clubroom with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Daichi-san, it’s not as bad as it looks, I swear—.”

“38.8,” Suga frowns, squinting at the thermometer. “Go home, Tanaka.”

“I can still—!”

“Oh? So it looks like idiots _can_ get sick after all,” Tsukishima quips, entering the room with Yamaguchi trailing in behind him. “I guess _some_ people here are in danger, then.”

“Hey, take that back!” Hinata cries.

“Didn’t mention any names.”

“Tsukishima!”

“Guys,” Daichi groans, rubbing his temples tiredly. “Stop. Tanaka. Go home and rest.”

“But—.”

“No but’s, _go home_.”

Ryuunosuke scowls, but he begins packing up anyway. “Okay, okay.”

“And you’d better actually be resting,” Suga chimes in.

“Okay!”

“No working out,” Ennoshita reminds flatly.

“Just you wait,” Ryuunosuke grumbles. “I’ll be back tomorrow, healthier than ever!”

“Please don’t.”

“Hell yeah, Ryuu!”

“See? I’ll be—.” He’s cut off by a hoarse cough and a wince that he immediately waves off airily. “Fine! I’ll be all fine at home, you guys can go on ahead to practice.”

And so the rest of the club leaves it like that, albeit hesitantly and not without lingering glances, staying behind to finish changing as the door to the clubroom swings shut. Ryuunosuke doesn’t bring his hand down from his cheerful wave until minutes have passed and he risks getting caught just standing frozen outside like a creep.

Sighing, he turns and maybe stumbles a little down the stairs, beginning the long trek home. 

As soft snow begins falling around him, dancing in the frigid winter air, Ryuunosuke mulls over his current problem: Saeko won’t be home until tomorrow morning, so he’ll be all alone with no one to take care of him.

The thought by itself sends an unpleasant feeling through the boy’s gut and he shakes his head roughly, opting to focus on catching snowflakes with his tongue instead.

Eh. He’ll be fine.

* * *

Ryuunosuke is not fine.

No, he is doing _terrible_ , thank you very much.

Ryuunosuke would scream if he had the energy, but he _doesn’t_ , and as he somehow manages to burn water for the fourth time, he wishes he could.

Oh, to be able to scream all your worries away.

If only.

Briefly, he considers just calling it a night, but his grumbling stomach sends him towards the box of takeout menus instead.

It’s not the healthiest, but it’s not like there’s anyone around to judge. Though speaking of which… Ryuunosuke kind of regrets not asking anyone for the help that he very clearly needs.

But then again… _who_ would he even ask?

The third-years? No, they have enough to worry about, with graduation and final exams coming up. The first-years? No, he can’t worry them with this; he’s their _senpai_ , _he’s_ supposed to be the one taking care of _them_.

Noya might be nice company, but as much as Ryuunosuke trusts him on the court, he most definitely doesn’t trust him in the kitchen. Kinoshita? Narita? No, he doesn’t trust them either, and that’s saying something.

Ennoshita, though… maybe, but… 

His thoughts are cut off by another round of sneezes, and Ryuunosuke moans pitifully, pulling the blanket around his body even tighter.

Is his fever really that bad? Is it the flu? Hopefully it’s not anything serious— he had said that he was going to get back to school tomorrow, and Ryuunosuke does _not_ break his promises.

“Tanaka said he’d be fine,” the muffled Ennoshita voice in his head seems to agree. “But that idiot’s…”

The rest of the sentence is lost in the void, and Ryuunosuke can feel himself beginning to drift off once again despite the insistent knocking at the front door and shouts of what is most likely his name.

* * *

When he wakes up again, it’s to warmth and light. The smell of food in the background, light chatter, boiling water.

Ryuunosuke doesn’t know if he’s dreaming or not when he cracks an eye open and comes face to face with a concerned looking Kiyoko.

Her eyes widen slightly and she almost stumbles back in surprise. “Oh. You’re awake.”

“I’m alive?” Ryuunosuke croaks out, to which Kiyoko responds by furrowing her brows and pressing the back of her hand against his forehead, cool against his burning skin. “Hm?”

...a dream?

“Shimizu,” another voice calls— Daichi, peeking into the room. “We finished the porridge— oh, Tanaka! You’re awake!”

Ryuunosuke blinks. He’s pretty sure he doesn’t dream about people like Sawamura Daichi, so does that mean he’s hallucinating now?

He pinches himself. Hard.

“Ow!”

Kiyoko clicks her tongue, flicking his fingers away from his cheek. “What are you doing?”

“Dreaming?”

“Woah, he’s pretty out of it, huh,” Suga laughs slightly, joining Daichi by the doorway. “Hey, Tanaka. Feeling better?”

“No. Wanna sleep.”

“Hm… too bad,” the setter continues, waving off Ryuunosuke’s halfhearted protests. “You need to stay awake for a little while.”

Ryuunosuke squints. “Why?”

“Well, there’s this thing called eating, and this other amazing thing called the porridge that we all—.”

“Suga,” Daichi cuts him off with a groan. “Did you leave the others in the kitchen?”

“Relax, relax! Ennoshita’s still with them.”

“I’m still what?”

Ryuunosuke belatedly recognizes the new voice as Ennoshita’s, but his sleep-addled, murky brain doesn’t seem to understand why everyone’s suddenly three shades paler than before.

“They… they still have Asahi?”

“Oh my god, no—.”

As if on cue, there’s a crash from the other side of the house and the screams of what sounds concerningly similar to Hinata and Noya.

* * *

Ryuunosuke wakes up a second time with a spinning head and dry throat, but at least he’s more coherent than before.

And with his thoughts working semi-normally again, he’s come to the sudden realization that he _wasn’t_ dreaming, and that the whole Karasuno Boys’ Volleyball Team is in house for what appears to be an impromptu sleepover.

  
“Huh.”

Hinata notices him first this time, bolting up and hopping up and down in front of him. “Tanaka-senpai! You’re awake!”

Ryuunosuke can’t help but grin. “Hey! I’m awake!”

“It’s one in the morning, _keep it down_ —.”

“Tsukishima! He’s awake!”

“Literally no one asked, shut up.”

So even the prickly first-year stayed behind.

Ryuunosuke’s heart shouldn’t swell as much as it does, but there’s no denying the warmth pooling in his chest.

“Tsukishima! Your senpai is awake!” he hoots, but immediately regrets it from the ache in his throat. Tsukishima notices and begrudgingly hands him a cup of water, reaching over Hinata’s head to do so.

“Ryuu!” Noya exclaims with as much as, if not more, energy than Hinata. “You feeling better?”

“A little...? Hold up, what’re you guys doing here anyway?”

“Well, after you left, Tsukishima said—.”

“I’m leaving,” the blonde grunts, turning away. Noya rolls his eyes.

“After you left, Tsukishima said that his brother and your sister were on a trip to the mountains so she wasn’t home!”

Oh, yeah… Saeko had left talking about something like… a date?

“And so we decided to come by to take care of you,” Hinata finishes proudly. “You always take care of us! So we gotta return the favor, y’know?”

“Looking out for each other, you know the drill,” Daichi adds, coming into the room holding a tray with a steaming bowl. “Here, eat.”

“Thanks.”

“Mhm. You gave us quite the scare there, not answering your phone or the door.”

“Hm…” The porridge is too salty. Ryuunosuke wolfs it down anyway.

“Oh, speaking of which… sorry, I kinda broke your door.”

So _that’s_ why there’s a breeze. He just shrugs. “‘S okay. We needed a new one anyways.”

“I can pay for it,” Daichi insists sheepishly.

“It’s fine! Really!”

“You should’ve seen him,” Suga snickers, bringing with him a tray of cups. Kiyoko trails in behind him with another tray. “Panicked and started tackling it. We’re lucky none of your neighbors saw.”

“I said sorry…”

“Of course you did.”

“Suga…”

_“Daichi…”_

The two of them give each other lighthearted glares before breaking off into laughter. Kiyoko hides her smiles behind her hand as she sits on the ground next to Ryuunosuke. “Hey.”

“O— oh. Hi, Kiyoko-san!”

“Are you too tired? I can… feed you, if you want.”

There’s a pregnant pause.

Suga’s the first to scramble over. “No need, Shimizu, I can do it—.”

“Me too, you can go rest if you want!” Daichi isn’t very far behind him.

“Are you sure?”

“Wait, guys!” Ryuunosuke cries, cradling the bowl to his chest. “No, Kiyoko-san, I’d be honored—.”

His spoon gets snatched away by not-Kiyoko hands. Suga snickers, cramming a spoonful of cool porridge into Ryuunosuke’s mouth in a more-aggressive-than-necessary motion.

The rest of the night passes by quietly, with more hot food and drinks and blankets and sleep. Maybe Ryuunosuke is a bit upset that he doesn’t get to sleep in the same room as the others, but he’s still sick, so that’s probably fair.

His team is still there for him either way.

Morning comes in a whirlwind of breakfast and pathetic door repairs that are ultimately ruined when Saeko comes bursting in, seconds away from sobbing and pulling Ryuunosuke into a bone-crushing hug.

“Ryuu,” she wails when he’s too weak to fight back. “I’m so sorryyyy.”

“It’s fine! Fine, really! The team came over to help.”

Saeko sniffs, then promptly bursts into tears again. “Aww, Ryuu, I’m so happy you have people looking out for youuuu. That’s it. Where are your friends? They’re all my little brothers now.”

Ryuunosuke huffs, but pats his sister on the back comfortingly as she calms down.

That’s right. He has people who are looking out for him now. People who care about him. People who will spend their time with him and laugh with him and give him highfives and hugs when he’s feeling low. People who will never abandon him, never leave him. People who will always be there.

His team.

His family.

Ryuunosuke sighs, content, and smiles through the haze of his cold. “Yeah. I’m happy too.”

**Author's Note:**

> (extra scene)
> 
> Akiteru hovers at the door awkwardly, only peeking in and waving when he catches sight of his little brother. "Oh, Kei!"
> 
> Tsukishima flinches and turns away.
> 
> At this, Akiteru grins cheekily and calls out again. "I got your text, you know?"
> 
> Still no reaction.
> 
> "Your senpai was dying? Please bring Saeko home quickly?"
> 
> His ears are red.
> 
> "Please, you said. Pleaseeeee?"
> 
> "SHUT—."
> 
> kfhdkjg i am SO sorry if this was rushed because it probably was and i still havent read it over oops-
> 
> anyway, first giftfic out of many done, i SWEAR the rest is coming
> 
> happy new years!! stay safe out there, make sure you drink lots of water and take breaks when you need them! ^^
> 
> Here is my [Discord](https://discord.gg/E8rnymG) and my [Tumblr](https://itslinsanity.tumblr.com/)!!!


End file.
